creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Flickerman
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is a page posted by CPA (Citizen Protection Agency) to warn and inform you on the dangers that are often overlooked. 'Case #232 - 'The Flicker Man'' The Flicker Man is a sentient being that is known to inhabit dark and dank areas, it is unknown whether he can be identified as an individual or a species, but in all cases he is reffered to as being male (even though 'he' lacks any physical signs of being male). The Flicker Man has been known to humans since the early 18th Century, where he has been portrayed in artwork and folklore. The first reported cases involving the Flicker Man weren't reported till the late 1950's when Joseph Strong was found dead with a look of horror upon his face along side a blunt multitool which he has used to slit his wrist. His wife, Barbara Strong, had said that he'd been acting very strangely, he'd been suffering fits and minor seziures but Mrs Strong had said that she supposed it was the after effects of a near fatal stroke Mr Strong had suffered whilst fighting in World War II. He was reported to have spent long hours of the day staring at himself in the mirror and repeatadly checking his eyes. CPA conducted later investigations on this incident and when compared to all the other incidents involving exsesive use of mirrors and the constant checking of the eyes, had Deduced that this incident had an almost 100% match with a very similar case in 1997. The files for this investigation were later abandoned and supposedly destroyed, but not until recent years has the information been examined for reasons of protecting the public. The Flicker Man This creature cannot be observed by any means whether you're looking at it through CCTV or with the naked eye, you will be unable to 'see' the creature. It is said that the creature inhabits shadows and only leaves them when looking for a host, it slumbers whilst in the shadow. If a person was to pass through a 'contaminated' shadow, the flicker man would enter the person (now victim) through the retinals. Once inside, the creature will begin to tamper with the mind causing severe nightmares and constant twitching. It also observes through the victims eyes, learning their routine, their fears, their desires and their social chemistry. The creatures tampering can lead to the victim hallucinating and hearing strange, muffled, disembodied voices inside their own head. The hallucinations include (but are not limited to): Flickering in the corner of the eye, breif images when the victim closes their eyes, seeing things in the mirror and sudden mood swings. The victim will also appear to have two shadows. If you or anyone you know is suffering from any of the symptoms listed above, please contact the CPA as quickly as possible so a retinal extraction can proceed in an attempt to remove the creature. Prevention To prevent infection, please reframe form entering any unlit areas as the shadows in that specific area may be contaminated, if entering these areas is neccesary, please keep a flashlight on you at all times and enter at your own risk. Aftermath Once someone has been infected and has not taken any action, the victim will begin to lose their sanity which will eventually lead to the Flicker Man having almost complete control of the victims mind, most commit suicide before the creature can gain complete control, most accounts state that the process results in an excruciating amount of pain which is known to be unbearable. Notable Accounts/Mentions The following are a select number of incidents invloving the Flicker Man that the CPA has authorised for viewing by the public. Unknown - (1705) - Cause of death unknown Unknown - (1793) - Hung himself/herself Unknown - (1833) - Drowned himself/herself Bill Greoud - (1902) - Threw himself in front of a stampede of horses Louise Serdley - (1910) Shot herself with her father's hunting rifle Tom Maddely - (1923) Starved himself during famine Arnold Hopkins - (1933) Shot himself with an unlicensed pistol (Presumed Stolen) Pete Deardadly - (1948) - Cause of death unknown Andrew Dinns - (2003) - Slit his wrists Unknown - (2013) - Cause of death unknown Category:Monsters